1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved battery connector that can be used either for top mounted battery terminals or for side mounted battery terminals and, more particularly, to a battery connector that can be secured to any battery terminal while preventing slippage after it is secured to the battery terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
The increased use of both side and top mounted battery terminals in the automotive industry has created a demand for a relatively inexpensive and reliable battery connector that can be used for both side and top mounted battery terminals. Numerous types of battery connectors have been proposed; however, they are generally of the kind that requires some form of adjustment in order to be able to be used with either side mounted terminal batteries or top mounted terminal batteries. There has been a continued demand in the automotive field to provide a battery connector that will be effective for both side mounted terminal batteries and top mounted terminal batteries without adjustments to the battery connector prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,516 discloses an auxiliary clamp for side mounted battery terminals. The auxiliary clamp is a mechanism that attaches to a battery connector to enable battery connectors to attach to side mounted battery terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,439 similarly discloses adaptors for connecting to a side mounted battery terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,317 discloses a side mounted battery terminal adaptor for connecting the cables to a side terminal of a battery terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,807 discloses a battery cable connector for top and side mounted battery terminals. This battery connector has a side mounted battery terminal clamp which is connected to a support member which is pivotally mounted to the end portion and can be moved into place to enable the connector to be usable with side mounted battery terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,767 discloses a combination battery booster cable connector for both side and top mounted terminal batteries. The connector has portions extending forward from the jaws to enable the engagement of the side terminal bolt of a side mounted battery terminal.
The automotive industry is still seeking to find an economical and reliable means to secure battery cables to both side and top mounted battery terminals without adjustments to the connector for one type of battery terminal or another. Preventing the battery cable connector from slipping from the terminal of a side mounted terminal battery once it is in place remains a problem in the prior art.